What if?
by SweetFlo
Summary: What if it wasn't clear what you needed to be for your imprint? Drable.


"¿¡What did you do!?" I question Sam. Rushing straight to him and his gang.

"¿¡What did you do!?" I push his chest but he doesn't seem to feel it.

"Watch yourself." One of the other guys says in a deep voice. I keep looking at Sam.

"Paul. Easy." Sam glances at the other guy then looks back to me.

"¿¡What did you do to him!? ¡He didn't want this!" I yell to him. Bringing his attention back to me.

"¿What did we do? ¿What did he do!? ¿¡What did he tell you!?" I look to Sam's right and straight in to the eyes of the one named Paul.

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." I answer him without the force that I wanted to have behind those word. I couldn't bring my self to yell at him.

"Both of you cal- ¿Paul?" Sam falters. Everyone is now staring at Paul. The others in amazement. Sam with a pained face. The rage that was seen on Paul's face just disappeared. He is breathing calmly now which calms me down.

He shakes his head as if coming out of a trance.

He looks at me now without the rage that was firmly in place just a few moments ago.

He looks at me, as if expecting me to say something.

He looks lost to me, behind those eyes.

"This can't be good."

"Did Not see that coming."

"Not again."

was said all at once.

I look around to the others wondering what just happened. Before I get to question them I hear my name being called. I turn to face Jake as he calls my name a second time.

"¡Bella!" He's running to me with slight fear on his face. "¡Get back Bella!" I take a step towards Jake. I really need to talk to him. "¡Don't stand so close-"

The growl I hear behind me is so deep I feel it in my bones. I do not fear it. Which surprises me along with the feeling of safety that comes rushing through me. I turn to see who it came from but I know who already. Paul's face is set on Jake's running form. Paul shifts in front of me and extends his hand behind him, reaching me. His hand lays on my stomach. I can feel the intense heat coming from him. He crouches slightly never taking his eyes off Jake.

Jake is now running faster and growling at Paul. My heart quickens as Paul takes off to meet Jake. Jake jumps high, Paul following on the same second.

The sound of cloth ripping apart. Bones cracking. Vicious growls and howls.

The sight of clothing being torn apart by fur. Giant wolves colliding, rolling, snapping at each other.

" I knew it" I whisper as they continue their fighting to the woods.

"Embry, Quil. Get her to Emily's. Jared. Follow me. We have to make sure they don't hurt each other. Too much." Sam ordered.

* * *

"Thanks" I take the offered muffin the size of a small personal cake.

"So Bella. ¿How did you figure it out?" Quil asks from Emily's kitchen table.

"Yeah. We know Jake couldn't of told you. He was alpha ordered not to. You can't go against an alpha order. Sam knew a simple order would not work on him." Embry wonders as he reaches for a muffin of his own.

"Well," I answer from my position near the back door. "I just put everything together. I'm just confused by how I didn't realize it earlier." I move to stand opposite to the back door so I have a clear view of the backyard. " When Jake tried to tell me and couldn't. I didn't believe him that it was literal. He didn't seem him self that night. All he was able to tell me was to remember the legend that he told me once. Before we knew how true it was."

"Wait. Even _then_ he wasn't allowed to. We aren't suppose to tell any outsiders the legends." Quil says between bites.

"Don't be mad at him. I pushed him into telling me." I answered quickly.

"Haha. ¿Since it's you it wasn't very hard huh? Jake would give you all our secrets if you just asked" Embry laughs out and Quil joins in agreement. This is always uncomfortable Jake could never take a hint. I fidget while looking in to the back yard anticipating their return.

"Don't mind them Bella. We just know how much Jacob likes you" Emily smiles. I'm sure shes trying to help but its not working.

"Well actually," Quil says to Embry. "She can ask Paul now."

"¿What?" I ask confused. Yeah, that was weird earlier. Not that I know him but why would I ask him?

"Oh man, poor Jake. I wonder what's going to happen now." Embry replies to Quil with a troubled look. They both turn to look at me with worried eyes. I'm more confused now than before.

"Maybe we should wait for the others to get here." Quil says nervously.

"Yeah, they can explain what's going on. ¿Maybe Paul should be the one to do it?" Embry inputs.

"Again. Why would I– they're back. Maybe I can get some answers now. You two just give me more questions." I sigh.

"¿Why would you what Bells?"

I watch them file in through the door. Sam enters next and goes straight to Emily. Jared walks in and goes for the food. Paul... he is alright. We make eye contact as he steps through the door then continues walking to the table, sitting in the closest chair to me.

"Lets take a walk Jake." He looks surprised. He turns his head to look at Paul. I notice everyone else does as well. Paul stares at Jake. Everyone is quiet like they are expecting something to happen. After a moment of staring Paul just shrugs his shoulder looking confused.

"Jake?" I raise an eyebrow at him. This isn't his usual behavior. "Screw this. I'm getting some answers. These two didn't help at all. I'm not leaving 'til you and I talk."

I give my untouched muffin to Paul. He takes it and gives me a nod of thanks. I walk over to Jake, grab him by the wrist and drag him out. Leaving a stunned silence behind.

"Bel-"

"Hush"

I let go of his wrist. We continue walking until we get to the beach. Which isn't too far away, Still within seeing distance of the houses' backyard. I take a seat on some drift wood. Jake stays standing and starts pacing. It's obvious that Jake is keeping his distance. On our way here he didn't walk right next to me like before. By now he would have taken a seat next to me. Every turn he makes he looks back to the house.

"So, I figured it out. I can see why you stayed away. From what the guys did manage to tell me is that you really couldn't say a word about it. I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first."

He stops pacing and plops down in front of me, on the sand. He sighs and begins.

"I was ordered to stay away. Alpha ordered not to say anything. The Alpha orders are what we can't physically break. We must follow. Sam rarely uses those type of orders. They take away our will and he doesn't like that."

He went on to tell me his story. His position in the pack and what it will one day be. Explaining what they do, fight and how it started. The Cullens. We argued a bit about me dating a vampire but he didn't have much to argue with. The Cullens never harmed the people of Forks. They followed the treaty. They didn't even know how the wolves came to be. Of course the elders didn't tell them. They didn't and don't trust any vampire with that information.

Then he got to asking me if they were going to came back. I just told him as far as I was told they were not coming back. He did also ask why and what happen between Edward and I. I told him the truth. He broke up with me and didn't want me anymore. He had gotten tired of me. Jake now has a new anger towards them. Along with him leaving me in the woods.

After a few minutes of silence, to let everything sink in. He started to fidget and glance at the house as if expecting something or maybe he just wanted to get back. Before he goes we still have something else to talk about.

"¿Jake, Are we going to talk about what happened at your house?"

He looks at me with a pained expression. Then he makes a resigned face as he looks at the house once more.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you about that." The sadness in his voice couldn't be hidden. It worries me.

 _It might be something bad. I just don't feel like it is._

"Let me guess. ¿Paul?"

"Yeah. I don't see how you could be here with me, without looking like you _need_ to get back." He looks at me as if not believing his own words.

"Jake your getting as bad as Embry and Quil. What-"

"No Bella. It's going to be Paul to explain it to you, no one else." He stand and starts walking back with out waiting or helping me up. Not that I couldn't do it myself or catch up to him. It's just so unlike him. I get up and follow. I see he's already half way there. I don't rush I just walk back.

! #$%^&*()_+

"Imprint."

"Yeah. So far it doesn't seem like a normal imprint." He scoffs. "Of course my imprinting would be fucked up too."

I frown not liking what he's saying. I get up from Sam's backyard steps and walk to him. He's looking away from me, face closed off. I take the hint. Leave what he just said alone.

"So now what?" I ask instead and take a step back.

"I don't know. That's kinda up to you. It's how this is suppose to works." He frowns still not looking my way.

"Hmm, Alright. I guess we should at least try to get to know each other. I'll go for now."

He quickly turns his head to me in surprise.

"What?" I ask defensively. "We need time to let this sink in and think. Not much is known about imprinting, ours doesn't seem to be 'normal' as you say. So, we learn as we go." I reason.

He looks relieved yet stressed. Ready to run is another way to read his body language. The small amount of time that I know him and I believe it's the imprint keeping him from running. Can't blame him for wanting to leave.

"Yeah. See ya." He grunts and walks off into the trees.

Since everyone else, except Sam and Emily, left already I go in and talk to Sam. Everyone seemed overly worried about me talking to Paul alone. So Sam stayed in the kitchen keeping watch through the back door and made everyone else leave. They didn't out right say it but, I got that Paul isn't too fond of me and that the calm Paul I gave my muffin to was not his normal attitude. They did give him credit for calming down earlier. So they agreed to leave with Sam keeping watch.

"Sam." I greet. "I take it you were able to hear everything?"

"Yes. It seems we will all need to just 'learn as we go' even more so than before. Don't worry Bella. We won't let anything happen to you. If there's any trouble you come to us. We will handle it and you will be safe."

I get the impression he's not talking about supernatural problems. Is Paul really that dangerous?

"Thanks, Sam."

"They'll be a bonfire this weekend and we'd like you to attend." He states formally. "It is our way of introducing you into the pack. You will get to meet everyone that knows about the wolves. The Elders will tell the stories of our ancestors. It's still a week away but if you feel the need to come before you are welcome to."

"OK, I'll come this weekend. I at least need a few days to take all this in."

* * *

A/N: Just a thought


End file.
